Respawn
by KatrinaLinden
Summary: When you die, you respawn, no harm done. But what if the 'person' you controlled, thought, acted, wanted to live? What if it didn't respawn? This collection of oneshots is based off that one question.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! A collection of oneshots, based on a similar thing... You shall find out what by reading! The first is ridiculously short, but I wanted it to be. More coming soon.**

His eyes opened for the first time in his life. Looking around him, he saw a beautiful forest of brown oak and white birch. Knowledge of survival flooded through him, and he began to walk towards a tree.

Then something drove his legs the other way.

Yelling out, he could only watch as whatever it was lead him to look at a lake of lava on the edge of the woods. Towards the molten rock it drove him, until he was bending over it, the heat blistering his face and dying his eyes. He begged the presence to let him stand back, but it seemed not to hear.

An hour or two later, his legs were finally free to step back. Gasping, he wiped the sweat from his face. He wished to do nothing more but lie in the cool grass, but he couldn't.

He was controlled to the forest, punching down trees until his hands were bruised and bloody. He begged 'it' to let him make an axe, but once more it ignored him.

What seemed half the forest later, his stomach twisted with hunger. Blessedly, the presence seemed to notice him, and he created a table on which he crafted a wooden sword. Holding it up, he hit at a nearby pig, who squealed and leaped away. Ignoring his hunger, he chased at it, whacking the swine with his weapon whenever he could.

Finally the beast collapsed, and he pulled apart its flesh, his hunger returning. He wanted to eat it immediately, but whatever controlled him made him make another tool out of wood- a pick. Heading towards the stone-rimmed lava pool, he was forced to pick away at the rock, in the sweltering heat of the lava.

Seven stones later, the lake was near the end of its stone. Precariously, he was forced to stand right next to the lava as he chipped at a piece of stone.

Suddenly he was pushed forward, his feet slipped upon the rock. He would have maintained his balance, but the thing controlling him pushed him forward further.

Screaming in utter terror, he fell into the liquid stone, his body burning to nothing.

The controller would respawn, begin again.

He never would.

**So Review you editing, thoughts, ideas for other chapters, ect. I won't be naming the chapters, as I think that'll give away to much, so there. KatrinaLinden out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay guys, I've had SO many stories to write. Not only 4 stories in FFN, but two others I haven't even published! Ugh, brain, why u give me ideas then nothing else! Anyway, a lot of people thought the being was a he, cause of Steve. I'm basing the people of their skins, so they may be descriptions and stuff. Yeah...**

She opened her eyes in a wooden house, beside a well-made bed. Outside the clear windows, she saw the sun, newly risen into the sky. Below it lay a wonderful valley of strolling chickens and ambling pigs. The hill on which the house was built fell off on all sides into wonderful landscapes. She wanted to look at her surroundings for longer, but a force propelled her into a room. Her hands were forced to reach out and pull open one of the chests that lined the room. Digging her arms in, it purposefully led her hands to a bright white weapon- a sleek sword. Placing that on her belt, she felt in again and drew out a similar coloured pick, its ends shimmering in the sunlight. Closing that chest, she was propelled to another, wherein she found torches. Picking up as many as her hands could juggle, she placed these alongside the tools. Another chest later, for food consisting of plain bread, she felt prepared.

Led into a cramped room, she peered down a pit, no wider than her shoulders. Shivering at the drop that seemed to never end, she wished to never enter.

Her wish was unheard, and the force shoved her in. Screaming, she slipped and plummeted for a while, until she saw the ladders. Reaching out, she felt her arms would snap in two, as her entire body jolted to a stop. She rested her legs on a lower rung, rubbing some of the ache from her arms. Panting in fear, she looked up. The entrance to the pit was a small brown square above her. She began to climb for it, yet something held her legs in place, like tight chains. Yelling, she nearly fell again, but common sense held her hands like clamps upon the rung. Giving in to this invisible power, she began to climb down, aware that one wrong move would mean certain death.

Time passed, and her hands shook and her feet stumbled more with every rung. Finally, her feet brushed solid ground, and she collapsed on the stone, her arms seething with fiery pain. The sound of a zombie caused her head to shoot up, and she observed her surroundings.

She was deep underground, but it didn't seem like a cave or normal mine. Small chipped stone walls led off in three directions from the ladder, going to who knew where. In one direction she was shoved, and she unhappily followed the passage.

Far she trod, until she finally reached what her instincts told her was a normal mine. Random pieces of unmarked stone lay everywhere, with light dustings of dirt. sometimes the chipped stone covered the wall, but it was rare. She guessed it was the graves of mined ores. Hefting her pick as though she'd done it all her life, she continued on.

Finally the endless torches finished, and darkness abounded. She placed a torch, lighting the area around her. Further down, light gleamed from a lava pool. To her right, the floor vanished abruptly into a vertical pit. She turned to her left, where the wall was smooth. The power pulled her forth, and she began to dig a cramped tunnel straight through. Long did she mine, until her neck was sore from being forced to bend for so long. Her arm ached indescribably, throbbing and roaring with pain. She had passed many ores, coal, iron, even gold once. Yet the thing ignored these, clearing only what was directly ahead of her. It seemed not to notice her weariness, and only allowed her to eat when she felt she would die otherwise. It was one-minded, pressing forward for one item, one thing.

**_"_**Diamond."

Her voice uttered, and she blinked, for never had she heard such a sound. As of yet, there had been no need to talk, but she could not keep her excitement silent. She felt the presence too, was exited, for her eyes flicked unwillingly across the bright ore. It pressed her pick down upon the stone, and she tried to voice her argument. She told it to check around, make sure nothing would make it in danger. Yet listen it did not, for the diamond was broken.

And into the newly revealed lava it fell.

Running, fleeing that site. It drove her so hard, constantly making her jump in spite of the hard roof inches above her head. Onwards she sped, towards the house. She cursed the being, for being so careless. She too, wished the diamond had been safe, for then she would have been safer. Her instincts told her the properties of the diamond.

Finally, the cobble passage, then the dreadful climb up the ladder. Sunlight greeted her as she came to the surface, and she was once more hustled into the chest room. A random chest, pouring all into it. Then going out, punching the doors aside. Ignoring the snorting pigs and clucking chickens. Towards the cliff beside the house, looking down at the rocks below.

She finally understood. The thing blamed _her. _Screaming out, she plead, cursed, begged. It heard her not.

Stepping forward, plunging to her death.

**So, ye people who suicide on minecraft. HUH! HUH! Okay, I'm making MYSELF guilty now XD. The house is sorta like one of my own, but I've never mined like that... huh, the controller must get lost alot... thinking about it, maybe i SHOULD mine like that... Anyway, yet another sad, lost minecrafter. Now to think of another idea...**


End file.
